


Paradise

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Paradise

Severus stirred from his slumber, the warm tropical breeze caressing his skin. As he opened his eyes, he looked around to see where his young lovers had scampered off to. Turning toward the sound of crashing water, he was delighted to see they were entertaining themselves under the cascade of the waterfall, their nude forms entwined. 

He stood and stretched, adjusting himself slightly before moving closer, his clothes discarded by the time he stepped into the warm water.

"So glad you could join us, Severus," Draco said with a smirk, while Harry pulled Severus into a searing kiss. _Mmm, paradise._


End file.
